Summer
by Athena Blackquill
Summary: Rita surprises Estelle with a trip to the ocean. Entry for dA group Writing-Commissions's mini-contest as well as a prompt for DW community "Are You Game?". Image credit: dA user animatey


Rita smiled as Estelle's laughter rang through the forest. "Where are we going?" she heard her ask, and Rita rolled her eyes. The princess was always asking questions, not that Rita minded. They were headed toward the ocean front near Ehmead Hill. Estelle now lived in Halure, though she often traveled with the group when possible. Rita had moved back to Aspio, not too far away, but further than she liked.

"I told you, it's a surprise," she said simply, pretending to be annoyed. "And don't you dare uncover your eyes!" She slapped Estelle's hand away from Rita's sash, which was tied around her eyes. Her other hand remained wrapped tightly around Estelle's, guiding her through the calm forest.

"I'm so excited!" Estelle's right hand clung to a basket at her side. "It's so nice out today. I like Spring best, of course, but Summer is wonderful as well! The Halure blossoms are so perfect this time of year."

Rita couldn't help but laugh. Estelle was always so earnest. That's part of what had drawn the orphan to her. Not so long ago (though it felt like forever), Rita had been nothing but an orphan, a weird scholar in Aspio with no friends. But thanks to the gang-especially thanks to Estelle-she had found friendship in people not afraid of her intelligence, her quirks. But Rita had also gained something more: her first romantic feelings. Never one to beat around the bush, she set a plan in motion. This was the result of that plan.

"We're almost there, you dork," Rita said, hoping her hands weren't sweating too much. They came around the corner, and there it was: the very place Estelle had first seen the ocean. Rita stopped Estelle and took the picnic basket from her, placing it on the ground in front of them. She took the blanket from the top of the basket and laid it on the ground next to it. "Alright, go ahead, take off the sash."

"Oh!" Estelle exclaimed, looking around. "I love this place! And a picnic! I was wondering why you had me carry that. Oh this is so wonderful, Rita! I'm so excited!"

Rita laughed, her face turning pink. "Don't call it wonderful until you've eaten..." she murmured, but Estelle was already arranging the food.

"Did you make all this?" she asked, a smile dancing across her face.

Rita stared for a moment, noticing how rosy her cheeks were, how soft her hair would feel if she played with it. She forced herself to snap out of it. "Uh, yeah... Yuri's been helping me, since I'm not very good..." Again, her voice trailed off. Normally she was so sassy, quick on her feet. But right now, she was just nervous.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I saw Yuri and Judith a few weeks ago, and they didn't mention anything about it! This is a wonderful surprise, Rita!" She took a delicate spoonful of udon hot pot and gently placed it in her mouth.

 _Here it is._ Rita held her breath.

"Oh my gosh!" She dug into the curry and shoved a larger helping into her mouth. "This is so good!" she said, somewhat between bites. Rita couldn't help but laugh. She'd known that the udon hot pot was her favorite actual meal-everything else Estelle liked consisted of desserts. She had that too, of course. Crepes waited at the bottom of the basket, but for now, they'd feast on her thankfully successful hot pot. The two finished off the hot pot (it would be more accurate to say Estelle scarfed hers down, somewhat uncharacteristically), and laid on the blanket for a while, allowing their stomachs to settle.

Estelle curled up against Rita, resting her head on Rita's shoulder, hand wrapped around her stomach. "I'm so glad you came to visit me," she said, somewhat sleepily.

"I'll always come visit you," Rita responded. She closed her eyes, allowing the warm sun to wash across her. And why wouldn't she? Why would she ever want to stop doing this? "Estelle," she said after several minutes of comfortable silence. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Estelle sat up partially.

"I... brought you here because, well, this is where it all really began, isn't it? This is where we started to become friends."

Estelle turned her attention to the ocean, watching its waves lap upon the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. "Yes, it is. It's where I first realized I was truly on an adventure, making my own way, as Yuri always talks about." She sighed happily. "That's what I love about the ocean. You look out across it, and it's just water. There's so much potential, sailing any which way. You can go anywhere. The possibilities are endless..."

 _Yes, they are._ "I... like to think we're kind of like that ocean, Estelle."

"Oh?" Estelle turned back to Rita, studying her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Rita blushed. "I mean... We have a lot of potential, don't we? Our relationship is always growing. I..." Suddenly the words escaped her. She'd had such a stupidly beautiful metaphor ready, and Estelle had walked right into it.

Estelle smiled. "I love our relationship. You're the best friend anyone could ask for!"

"Is... that all?" She noticed Estelle tilting her head to the side, confused. Without thinking, she slowly raised her hands to the back of Estelle's neck, fingers sliding through her hair. It is soft after all. She slowly, gently pulled Estelle toward her, pressing their lips together. Estelle let out a sound of surprise, almost like an "Oh," but didn't fight it. Rita could feel Estelle adjust her body so it was closer to her, and felt Estelle's legs brush between hers. They stayed like that for a minute or more (but not long enough), and finally, Estelle broke free.

"I... didn't know." Estelle managed to say.

"I didn't know the best way to say it..."

Estelle smiled. "I think this was the best way," she responded quietly, and placed her lips on Rita's once more.


End file.
